1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for permeability analysis transmitting a testing fluid into a tubular specimen and measuring quantity and/or quality of the testing fluid permeating through the tubular specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuels, lubricants, pressure transmission fluids and the like permeating through tubes, etc. of vehicles contain air-polluting VOCs (volatile organic compounds) and are subject to regulations. VOC is a generic term used to refer to a chemical that evaporates at 50° C. to 260° C. VOCs include aliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons, aldehydes, and ketones. However, in the present invention and this specification, VOCs include chemicals defined above and also those that evaporate at a higher or lower temperature than the temperature range described above.
SHED (Sealed Housing for Evaporative Determination) and Mini-SHED are well known as devices for measuring VOCs. SHED is a device for measuring VOCs collected in a closed metal or glass chamber where a vehicle to be tested is encapsulated. Mini-SHED is a device for measuring VOCs collected in a closed metal or glass chamber where a tube, a fuel tank, etc. to be tested is encapsulated.